


A Plushie and a Pool Noodle

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [106]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Plush Dinosaur, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pool Noodle, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Three Things, chamomile tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Destiny sends Loki to deliver something to his Soulmate.





	A Plushie and a Pool Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts).



> mon_cherie prompted pool noodle, a plush dinosaur, chamomile tea.

Loki sighed and complied when Jane Foster pointed at the counter and said, "Hey, would you mind taking that to Darcy?"

Thor also glared, and that may have had something to do with it, but either way it got him out of the room, so Loki took the opportunity when it was offered. He overlooked the fact that he was being treated like a servant instead of the Prince he so obviously was and strolled outside.

"Darcy" was likely the girl floating on her back in the pool, her eyes closed and her body spread eagled. Loki didn't mind the view, and so hoped she wasn't dead.

He nudged a nearby instrument that was floating in the water near her. She started and grabbed it, swinging around to a standing position and brandishing it.

"Where's my tea?!" she demanded.

Loki looked down at the object in his hands, and then back at the counter where a mug was sitting, filled with steaming liquid, a tag dangling over the side which read 'chamomile.'

"Ah, yes, that would have made a bit more sense, now that I think about it," Loki said, and set the plush purple dinosaur down next to the water to retreat back into the kitchen to fetch his Soulmate's refreshment.

"Are you Thor's brother?" she asked when he returned.

"Yes," he replied warily.

"So you can magic up a pair of swim trunks and join me?"

"I... could, but—"

"But I could pull you in fully clothed instead? Good call," she said, which was the only warning he got before she tugged on his arm and he found himself completely submerged in the swimming pool next to her.

"Mortal," he sputtered as he surfaced, the word a sad threat.

"Pool noodle?" his Soulmate offered.

"Thank you," Loki said wearily, accepting his Fate.

"Thanks for the tea," she told him with a wink.

He gave her an appraising look, and then smiled. "You're welcome."

Twenty minutes later, when Jane found them floating in the water on their backs, she shook her head, rescued her dinosaur, and left them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's the deal with [my fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039090) and [a certain purple dinosaur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13046970)?
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169202067633/a-plushie-and-a-pool-noodle)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
